heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Irodd Pektroze
Irodd Pektroze is a fan character for Roosterteeth's new series, RWBY. A curious young lad with an even more curious fighting style, he is one of many young students attending Beacon Academy. Physical Appearance Irodd is an average young man, with pale white skin. He is dressed in what was, once upon a time ago, a plain gray robe of middle-class make that has followed him from childhood to present day. However, all of his matching outfits have been stained through use of his powers, all in different ways. His bright white hair is splotched with color in a similar manner, and he is even afflicted with heterochromia—his left eye is a dark red; the right a bright green. He has a small belt about his waist that contains pouches of Dust, and a sash across his chest that has vials of more of the same. Over each wrist, there are colored bands that store and release Dust in puffs, generally with each being loaded with a different type. Weapons/Abilities Like all aspiring Hunters at Beacon Academy, Irodd has a receptacle used for channeling Dust into raw energy. Unlike all aspiring Hunters, his receptacle happens to be himself. Irodd refers to himself as a "Dust Eater," and his combat style involves the inhalation of Dust followed by the exhalation of its raw-energy, evil-purging form. He does this by firing puffs of Dust from his bracelets, Asem & Getuig, with a flick of the wrist, breathing the fumes, and exhaling. These do take a bit of time to reload and he is still learning how to reload in the heat of combat effectively. Attacks involving more than two different types of Dust will have to be set up, also taking a bit more time. Its power is increased by the amount used, and its effects by the types used. Personality Irodd is somewhat childish for his age. He could be described as scatterbrained, abandoning one topic in favor of a passing whim, only to return to it minutes later. Despite his desired line of work, he often almost never looks at death head-on as a possibility, and will in fact ignore many logic-based terrors. He would always stop to console an emotionally distressed friend, however, because Irodd is a feeling person, no matter how jumbled-up his feelings might be. Backstory Irodd was born into an upper-middle-class family who owned a small Dust shop chain, some thirty years after the founding of Beacon Academy. Since childhood, he had had a fascination with Dust. How could something, especially something as insignificant as colored powder and crystals, hold enough power to destroy darkness as we knew it? He wanted to understand Dust fully—and, operating upon the principle of "to understand something you must become it," tentatively bit into a Red Crystal one day, unprepared for the results. Two buildings were burnt to the ground, a third severely damaged, and thousands of dollars in damage was dealt. His parents were able to take the financial hit, and after Irodd was thoroughly punished for his recklessness, they regarded him with a curious sense of pride. They supported his curious activities within reason, and sure enough, a few years later, his parents were paying his way into Signal. Graduation day came and went, and now Irodd is heading where his talents will either come to shine or be buried underneath a mountain of old conventions—Beacon Academy. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Irodd is kind of an odd job; there isn't much of a backstory to his invention. I wanted to design a character for RWBY, and, me being me, I went for as unique a fighting style as possible. Fascinated by the concept of Dust, I wanted a character centered upon it—and apparently, "centered upon it" meant skipping the weapon part entirely. His bracelets are named after the Afrikaans words for "Breath" and "Exhale," respectively. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army